Checkmate
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: What happens when Kiba has no money, is hungry and needs money? Who will he ask for money, and what will he have to do to get it? Read and find out. Yaoi.


_**Okay so here is another fanfiction from Nejilovesyaoi. I personally really love this story, and I really hope you like it too. If you are interested, I wrote a Gaara and Neji story too. Read and Enjoy! (Warnings: Yaoi- boyboy sex, language, maybe OOCness) (Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the hot characters would have a huge orgy and since that hasn't happened yet, I definitely don't own Naruto!!)**_

Checkmate

Checkmate- when you have your opponent backed into a corner and they can't escape

Kiba was hungry. He was so hungry it hurt. His stomach growled and he cringed. This would definitely be the last time he played Poker with that Uchiha bastard. He lost every hand, and all of his money. His stomach growled again and he scowled. He had to find a way to get some food soon or he might just die.

Who could he ask for money? Not Naruto because that would mean he had to see that stupid Uchiha again. Why did his blonde best friend have to go out with such a jerk? He couldn't ask Neji because that cold ass bastard would just slam the door in his face. Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten were out of the question as well, seeing as they were all on an important mission guarding some political friend of the Hokage's.

Kiba groaned. It looked like the only person he could ask was his lazy friend Shikamaru. Great, that meant he would have to interrupt Shikamaru's laziness and be called 'troublesome' again. He focused on his hollow belly and decided he would risk the boringness that was Shikamaru to get some food. With his decision made, Kiba headed towards Shikamaru's apartment.

Shikamaru sighed happily. He had his first day off in two months and he was going to take advantage of it. Now, wouldn't you think he, as a teenage boy (18), would decide to play videogames or something like that? Well, no. He decided to take a nap and then after that he would go cloud gazing.

Shikamaru was heading towards his bedroom to start on his nap when he heard a loud banging on his apartment door. He sighed, saying, "Mendokuse," and turned around and walked towards his door. He opened the door and saw a very exhausted and miserable looking Kiba staring back at him.

"Hey Shikamaru, can I come in?" Kiba asked with a big, bright smile spreading across his face. Shikamaru sighed, but stepped aside to allow the loud-mouthed dog-lover into his apartment.

Kiba bounded into the apartment, silently thanking whatever higher power was being so nice to him today. He stood in the living room of his friend's apartment and looked around. The living room was somewhat plain with a couch and a television. Everywhere he looked though, the apartment was decorated with clouds. Kiba rolled his eyes and turned around to see his lazy genius friend looking at him.

Kiba prepared himself for what he would do next and slipped another smile onto his face. "So uh, Shikamaru… can I borrow some money?" Kiba asked, hoping the lazy ninja would take pity on his poor soul.

Shikamaru sighed as his loud, dog-loving friend bounded into his living room. He watched as Kiba placed a huge smile on his face and looked hesitantly at him. "So uh, Shikamaru…can I borrow some money?" Shikamaru laughed an evil laugh in his mind as he heard the words that would bring his friend down. On the outside though, he just sighed and rolled hi eyes.

"Did you try to play poker with someone smarter than you again? How troublesome. I bet it was Uchiha wasn't it?" Shikamaru asked in his bored voice.

Kiba blushed indignantly. "I could have won, but that Uchiha cheats," he huffed out.

Shikamaru smirked at the cuteness of that indignant expression on his friend's face. Yes, Shikamaru Nara thought Kiba Inuzuka was cute. Shikamaru had had a crush on the dog nin for some time no, and he finally had the chance to do something about it.

His smirk grew steadily eviler as Kiba drew back in fear of his friend saying no. Shikamaru had thought of the perfect plan to get the loud Nin as his own. "I'll give you the money," he said, and he couldn't help the chuckle that came out when he saw the relieved look on his friend's face. "On one condition," Kiba's face fell at these words.

"What's the condition," Kiba squeaked. He was afraid that his one chance of food would be thwarted.

"We play a game of chess. If you win, I give you some money for food, but if I win you have to do whatever I want," Shikamaru said.

Kiba gulped, afraid of that proposal. He could either take a chance that he might win and get some food, but what if he lost? He didn't want to think about what his friend would make him do. Probably clean his whole apartment. Yuck! But, if he didn't take the chance his empty stomach would stay that way. His stomach took that moment to growl extra loud, and he knew what his decision was.

"Alright. I'll play a game of chess with you," Kiba said in a dejected voice. Shikamaru smiled a gleeful grin and brought out his chessboard and set it on his kitchen table. He sat on one of the table, and Kiba sat on the other, twiddling his fingers nervously.

~*~ Two Minutes Later *~*

"Damn it!" Kiba yelled. He couldn't believe he was beat that quickly. Now he would stay starving, and he would have to do whatever his friend wanted. He looked up to see Shikamaru smirking evilly at him. Kiba cringed; inwardly imagining all the things Shikamaru might make him do. Like clean, run around naked, something like that. (Not!).

"So what are you going to make me do Shikamaru?" Kiba asked hesitantly. He heard a 'beep,' and looked up to see a plate of steaming hot food in front of him. His eyes widened and he looked up at Shikamaru questioningly.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Eat. You can't do anything on an empty stomach." Kiba smiled a big smile and dug into his plate happily. Shikamaru just watched this with a huge grin on his face and thought, _Yes, eat up. Then, I will make you scream in pleasure. _An evil chuckle could be heard in his mind.

Kiba looked up from his plate when he was finished, and saw Shikamaru grinning creepily in his general direction. He shuddered, afraid of what was on his friend's mind that could make his usually bored face look so creepy.

Kiba stood and backed away from his friend slowly. He watched as Shikamaru stood up and stalked towards him. In a flash, Shikamaru was against him, pinning him to the wall. "W-what are you d-doing Shikamaru?" he stuttered out nervously.

"Claiming my prize for winning," Shikamaru said, bringing his lips down against Kiba's. Kiba's eyes widened as he felt Shikamaru's soft lips against his. He didn't know what to do. When Shikamaru got no response from Kiba, he brought his hand down and slowly stroked Kiba's shaft. Kiba gasped in surprise, and Shikamaru used the opening to plunder Kiba's mouth with his tongue.

Shikamaru stroked Kiba's tongue with his own and smirked when he felt Kiba relax into his touch. He almost moaned when he felt Kiba tentatively stroke his tongue with his own.

Kiba's mind had clouded and all he could think about was the fact that he was kissing his friend that he had had a crush on for a year now. He had a number of wet dreams of this exact friend. He moaned when he realized that the hand that had been stroking his member had been replaced by Shikamaru's clothed erection. They both moaned from the friction.

Shikamaru pulled back and chuckled when Kiba gave a groan of indignation from the loss. Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's wrist and pulled him towards his bedroom. Once in his bedroom he drew Kiba into a slower, more passionate kiss. Kiba laced his fingers into Shikamaru's hair and then pulled him closer. Shikamaru trailed his hands up Kiba's sides and then to his chest. He slowly unbuttoned Kiba's jacket revealing slightly toned abs and flawlessly, naturally-tanned skin. Kiba pulled back gasping for air, and began to frantically pull Shikamaru's shirt over his head.

Shikamaru pushed Kiba back, onto the bed and tore the dog-nin's pants and boxers off in one swift move. Shikamaru kneeled down beside the bed, spreading Kiba's legs. He slowly licked the head of Kiba's cock and smirked at Kiba's mewls.

Kiba panted as he enjoyed the way Shikamaru licked his member. He felt warmth curling up inside him, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Hah, Shikamaru… I'm… aah… gonna cum," he gasped out.

Shikamaru drew back and said, "Then cum. I wanna taste you, I wanna feel your warm seed filling my mouth." He relaxed his throat wand deep-throated Kiba's member. He swallowed around it and relished the mewls Kiba made.

Kiba could see white overtaking his vision and when Shikamaru hummed around his cock, he couldn't control himself anymore. He arched into Shikamaru's warm mouth, and his seed shot out in fast spurts.

Shikamaru drew back and licked the cum that had escaped him off his lips. He looked down at the panting brunette in front of him, and quickly shed his pants and boxers. He pulled Kiba into the center of the bed and straddled his waist. Shikamaru looked down and could almost cum just from looking at those big, bright, lust-filled eyes.

Shikamaru placed three fingers in front of Kiba's face and said, "Suck." Kiba gave him a confused look but obeyed, trusting him completely. Kiba licked the fingers thoroughly, and nipped the tips of each digit. Shikamaru moaned at the feeling of the licks and nips and pulled his fingers back before he lost all control. He pulled Kiba's legs up around him and slowly inserted the first finger. Shikamaru stroked Kiba from the inside, slowly stretching Kiba's puckered hole.

He inserted another finger and scissored them. Kiba winced as Shikamaru added the third finger, slowly thrusting. He screamed out when he felt Shikamaru hit his prostate. Shikamaru removed his fingers and positioned himself at Kiba's stretched hole. He slowly pushed forwards until he was fully sheathed in Kiba's hot, tight hole.

He paused, allowing Kiba to adjust to his cock inside him. "Move," Kiba rasped out, and that was all Shikamaru needed to hear. He started thrusting into Kiba. He struck Kiba's prostate each time and the cries of pleasure caused him to pound into him faster and harder. He could feel the tightening in his abdomen, but he wanted Kiba to cum first. He started stroking Kiba's cock in time with his thrusts.

Kiba came in a blinding orgasm. The contracting of Kiba's walls around his cock caused him to go over the edge with a scream. He slumped onto Kiba, trying to catch his breath. He pulled out of Kiba and rolled onto his side. He drew Kiba closer to him and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. He listened to Kiba's breath even out, and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

Kiba woke up in a room that was not his own. He went to get up, nut two arms held tighter to his waist. He looked back and saw Shikamaru laying behind him, looking up at him with a smile. Kiba blushed and melted back into Shikamaru's hold. "I love you Kiba," Shikamaru said, softly nipping Kiba's ear.

Kiba mewled at the soft touch on his sensitive ear and said, "I love you too Shikamaru." He turned around and kissed Shikamaru passionately. Little did the two know that two Peeping Toms were sitting on a tree limb outside the window.

"Finally, I thought they would never get together Sasuke," a hyperactive blonde said to his raven companion.

"Hn, It looks like your plan "Operation steal all of Kiba's money so he has to ask Shikamaru" actually worked dobe," Sasuke replied. He looked over to the beaming blonde, and they both smirked when the two of them thought the same thing, _Now we won't be the only one's with yaoi fangirls._

That was a lot of fun to write. I have wanted to write an oneshot with Shikamaru and Kiba and it finally happened. I really hope you liked it. If you have any pairing/story suggestions, I would be happy to oblige you. I'm looking for something new to write. Please review. Thanks and adieu.


End file.
